This disclosure relates to downhole tools and, more particular, to predicting the pump power and efficiency of a pump in a downhole tool.
Downhole drilling operations may include the use of downhole tools used for measuring, logging, or sampling while drilling. Some downhole tools may include a pump to obtain samples of formation fluids for determination of fluid properties using downhole fluid analysis (DFA). A downhole tool may be used in a variety of downhole operation conditions and formation fluid compositions. Estimating the performance of a pump of a downhole tool may be difficult. Inaccurate or time-consuming estimates may affect the operation to obtain of a desired volume of formation fluid within a certain amount of time and without contamination.